The Fallen Superhero
by FakeCubicZirconium
Summary: Based in Season 1 Episode 12 Superhero in the Alley ... with Lucy, Ted, and Warren... well I twisted some facts but its what I pictured happened the night Warren died


_The Fallen Superhero _

**AN- this is just a little writing I did at 12am… basically how I picture what went down when Warren died **

She walked into the room.

Something was off.

She could sense it.

Ted was there sharpening the bevel knife. The red shallow tool box sat on the pool table in front of him.

"Hi Ted" she said forcing herself to sound happy. He didn't say anything. Just went on glaring at the cleaning object. The blond woman walked up next to him. Her eyes looked to his tense muscles, shown well under his blue t-shirt.

She lifted her hand and, hesitantly, placed it on his shoulder. His anger level was high and only lessened slightly under her soft touch. He tilted his head and kissed the tips of her fingers. She let out the breath she was holding in.

"Hey…" she said softly as she leaned fully against his back. Kissing him between his shoulder blades before resting her cheek against the fabric covered back of her husband. "What's up?"

At those words he tensed up. She froze as he turned the freshly sharpened three sided item in his hand. She was frozen as her eyes gazed into his, not faltering in their gaze even as the cold steel of the knife bit the skin of her neck. She swallowed hard as fear sparked and turned to almost consuming fire. The look in her eye said he was sober, just extremely mad.

"You know… I had a visitor tonight…" he said. His voice gave nothing away, no emotion, no plan, nothing. The cold of his voice and the steel on her neck froze her to the core. "I told you when he started working here he'd be more trouble than he was worth." She looked to him confused. Then he grabbed her arm and made her face the dining chairs around a table. In one of them sat Warren the new kid that was hired only a year ago, he was in a costume that looked like the ones the others used to wear.

Her heart leapt to her throat.

"Warren? What are you doing here?" she asked but the steel knife kept her from untying the young boy. He had his hands tied behind him as duct tape covered his mouth.

"He came to 'save you' Luce" Ted's tone was now harsh, as if he was talking to a spoiled rotten child. Tears filled her eyes as he looked to him.

"Ted…" the knife pressed into the base of her neck and she shut up.

"Why were you not careful Luce?" his arm snaked around her waist as the knife traveled up to her lip. She felt him tense in anger then he threw the knife across the room. Lucy cried out in surprise at the sudden burst of anger. The triangular knife dug into the wall just next to Warren's skull. The young boy had flinched out of the way just in time.

"Ted stop!" Lucy cried. Ted just shoved her away from him, she turned back to face him and the back of his hand made harsh impact to her cheek.

"Never tell me to stop again!" he boomed. Warren looked angry as hell as Lucy stumbled back a few steps. He wormed his fingers out of the rope as Ted grabbed Lucy's neck. She choked as he grabbed her chin and neck, as he used his other arm to bring a hard and powerful fist to her ribs. She would have cried out in pain but past his hand blocking her windpipe all she could manage was a strangled gasp as the sickening crack of her ribs came from her torso. Warren reached back with his now free hands and grabbed the knife from the wall as he took off the duct tape. Ted let go of her throat and she staggered back gasping and clutching her side.

"What are we gonna do Lucy! We don't have many workers! And you're not doing shit around here!" he shouted at her. Tears filled her eyes as he yelled at her. Then he hit her again.

The back of her hand made another bruise on her face as she now staggered and fell to the carpet. She landed hard on her back and cried out as it jostled her cracked ribs. Warren swung his left fist at Ted's head. He heard the growl of the boy and ducked. Ted turned to swing at him but the knife he had sharpened suddenly dug into his left arm. Ted staggered back as Warren ran to Lucy who was sitting in a panicked shock on the floor.

Ted pulled the weapon from his arm and grabbed the kid's arm in a tight fist. Warren spun and landed another blow to Ted's jaw. With a wicked growl Ted drove the knife into the kid's neck.

"No!" Lucy cried shrinking back away from the men and covered her ears as the limp body of Warren fell to the floor with a final gargling cry. Tears ran over her bruised cheeks as she looked to the dead body of the boy who had tried to help her. Blood dripped from his mouth as his dead eyes stared at her.

Ted looked unremorseful as he pulled the bloody object from the boy's neck. Lucy looked on, her green eyes bright and red with tears and shock.

"Get up"

Lucy shook her head no at Ted's order. He slapped her again.

"Get the hell up"

She complied this time. Standing and following Ted's orders.

"Grab his legs"

Her ribs hurt as she helped Ted carry the dead boy up the stairs to the roof.

"What are you going to do, Ted?" she whimpered, the wind almost stealing her voice.

"Get back down stairs, and if ANYONE asks he quit, and never showed up. He was an odd kid they'd believe us." She nodded then slowly made her way down to the bowling lanes.

She held to her side as she cried and the sobs shaking her causing the pain to flair. Tears streamed down her face as she curled over her knees in a darkened corner of the store. An hour later Ted came in through the front door and walked quickly to the pool tables. He bleached the bevel knife and put it away, then cleaned up the floors.

Lucy watched helplessly as he went about as if nothing happened. The FBI would on their door in no time and she prayed he could hold his temper.

_**Hope y'all enjoyed it, and for my older readers do not worry I will be picking my others up again in hopes to get the ball rolling on more time : ) **_

_**R&R please **_


End file.
